gupfandomcom-20200214-history
T28 Super-Heavy Tank
The T28 Super Heavy Tank was an American heavily armored tank/self-propelled gun designed for the United States Army during World War II. It was originally designed to be used to break through German defenses of the Siegfried Line, and was later considered as a possible participant in the planned invasion of the Japanese mainland. The massive 100-ton vehicle was initially designated as Heavy Tank T28, it was later re-designated as the 105 mm Gun Motor Carriage T95 in 1945, and then renamed again in 1946 as the Super Heavy Tank T28. It first appeared in Girls und Panzer der Film. History Name Initially named Heavy Tank T28 when construction was authorized in 1944, the design did not fit in the usual categories of vehicles, which led to reclassification. As it did not have its armament in a revolving turret, Ordnance requested the name be changed to 105 mm Gun Motor Carriage T95, this change became official in March 1945. However, due to its heavy armor and armament — while self-propelled guns in United States service were lightly armored — it was again renamed Super Heavy Tank T28 in June 1946 by OCM 37058. Development The T28/T95 was designed to be used for attacking the heavy defenses expected of the German Siegfried Line. The gun selected was known to have very good performance against concrete and "expected to be extremely effective at reducing heavy fortifications" The need for an assault tank was first identified in 1943, Ordnance proposing that 25 vehicles could be ready for operations. A conference in March 1944 between Ordnance Department and Army Ground Forces resulted in an agreement to build five. The Pacific Car and Foundry Company were supplied with the design in March 1945, completed final design and had the first hull welded by August. By the time the first tank was completed and ready for combat, the war was over. The plan for five was reduced to two. If the T28 went in combat. it's weight would cause huge problems for transport, speed to the battlefield, and it has a poor top speed, limited mobility and would have huge engine and transmisson problems. As it did not have a turret, but a fixed casemate mount instead for its main armament, and the 105 mm gun fitted could only elevate from 19.5° to -5° and traverse from 10° right to 11° left of the centerline, the T28/T95 more closely resembled a self-propelled gun, and was redesignated as "T95 Gun Motor Carriage" in 1945, but in June 1946, the vehicle was redesignated again as "Super Heavy Tank T28". Two prototypes of the T28 were built. They underwent evaluation at the Aberdeen Proving Ground and Fort Knox facilities until 1947. In 1947 one of the T28s was heavily damaged by an engine fire during trials at Yuma Proving Ground and was broken up and sold for scrap. The T28 was never accepted for service, but was retained to test the "durability of components on such a heavy vehicle". Work on it ended before completion as the War Department decided to stop the development of vehicles of that sort of weight, and the T28 program terminated in October 1947. By that point the T29 and T30 turreted heavy tank designs had been built. The T29 mounted the same gun as the T28 in a conventional rotating turret. The T30 was developed with an even larger-caliber gun and more powerful engine. The T29 program was used to test mechanical components for future tank designs. In Girls und Panzer der Film In Der Film, the T28 was used by the All-Stars University Team, but did not make an appearance until the All-Stars University Team's assault on the theme park. The T28 was attached to Megumi Company and used to spearhead the main assault through the eastern utility gate. Its frontal armour proved impenetrable and it forced a breach. The T28 later took part in the encirclement of the Ooarai Compound Team in the amphitheatre. The T28 chased the St. Gloriana and Saunders tanks to a castle. It was initially too wide to fit through the gate, but detached its second set of tracks to allow it to fit through and continue its pursuit. The T28 was eventually taken out whilst crossing a bridge. Saunders used their Sherman Firefly to destroy a section of the bridge as the T28 crossed over, whilst St. Gloriana angled their Churchill tank against the bridge support to fire upwards, through the gap, into the underbelly of the T28, stated by Assam to be its only weak point and shot putting the engine on fire, eliminating the behemoth. Trivia * It is nicknamed the "Doom Turtle" among World of Tanks and Warthunder community due to its slow but effective armor and firepower. * This tank is commonly known as the T95 GMC among tank fans, the second name used for this tank, as it was renamed T28 Super Heavy Tank only after WWII. * There is a poster featuring the T28 on the wall at the Leclerc Tank Café. * Darjeeling implies that a Tortoise Tank would be able to take on the T28 (if St. Gloriana owned a Tortoise. * Upon hearing about the T28, Anzu states that she wants a T28 upgrade kit. * Saori mistook this tank for the T-28 Soviet Medium Tank due to the similar-sounding names. * Despite having the most powerful gun (not counting the Karl) and the thickest armor, the T28 failed to make a single kill during the battle against Ooarai. * The last of the T28 prototypes is now resting at General Patton Museum. * While it was possible to remove the outer tracks set and assemble them into a dummy track to be towed by the tank itself for either lighten the tank for transport or to pass narrow passages, it would be impossibile to "eject" the tracks in the real life as the process to took off the tracks take approximately two hours. * Alongside the Maus, the T28 is the only tank that didn't take part in any action in real life but see action in the Anime. Gallery es:T-28 Super Heavy Tank Category:Tanks Category:American Tanks Category:Super Heavy Tanks Category:Selection University